reznikfandomcom-20200215-history
0.5.5.3494 WoW Alpha Klient 2004
Fakta Klient 0.5.5.3494 je z 12. března roku 2004, stále se jednalo o uzavřenou alphu jako 0.5.3. Tento klient také používal starý WMO a ADT formát. Napamatuji si, že by jsem někdy viděl nějaké obrázky z této verze (když srovnám s 0.5.3, kterým je internet zaplavený). Možná to tedy bude poprve zde, kde se nějaké info a obrázky objeví. Tento klient mě dost překvapil, protože je zde odvedený neuvěřitelný kus práce na celém Azerothu od verze 0.5.3. Vždy jsem si myslel, že Hyjal byl poslední zónou co byla v Kalimdoru postavena, ale nyní vím, že to byl Winterspring. Dokonce v tomto klientu už existuje Hellfire Peninsula, nebo-li "Old Outland". Orgrimmar přešel totání změnou do "dnešního" (vlastně dneska už starého - pre-cata) vzhledu, ale není v něm například ještě aukce (aukční systém přišel až v 0.8.0.3734) nebo Hall of Legends. K této verzi hry neexistuje žádný oficiální patch notes. Nemám k této verzi sandbox a protože používá staré verze formátů (dokonce i místo M2 je ještě MDX) musí se vše převést do dnešních formátů aby se tato mapa dala hrát což by bylo na hodně dlouho. Takže mě napadla jednodušší metoda, 0.5.3 klient funguje stejně, tak proč neudělat model edit pro 0.5.3 a spustit 0.5.3 s 0.5.5 daty :-) Jenže jsem hned narazil na problém, tyto klienty nenačítají žádné vlastní MPQ, takže jsem to vyřešil ještě jinak. Zkrátka jsem natvrdo implementoval vyextrahované 0.5.5 soubory přímo do 0.5.3 klienta a funguje to. Jen teda ještě s tím problémem že 0.5.3 data byly nastavené jen pro čtení, tak jsem je musel nejdřív taky vyextrahovat, následně smíchat s 0.5.5 daty a pak je dát do jednoho patche a ten nahradit za původní data v 0.5.3 klienta, brnkačka :-) Download a Spuštění *Ulož.to - WoW-0.5.5.3494-enUS.iso *Pro spuštění je nyní k dispozici jednoduchý a povedený emulátor AIO.Sandbox. Galerie WoWScrnShot_121017_192025.jpg WoWScrnShot_121017_192031.jpg WoWScrnShot_121017_192037.jpg WoWScrnShot_121017_192044.jpg WoWScrnShot_121017_192052.jpg WoWScrnShot_121017_192057.jpg WoWScrnShot_121017_192101.jpg WoWScrnShot_121017_192109.jpg WoWScrnShot_121017_192122.jpg WoWScrnShot_121017_192127.jpg WoWScrnShot_121017_192131.jpg WoWScrnShot_121017_192138.jpg WoWScrnShot_121017_192142.jpg WoWScrnShot_121017_192154.jpg WoWScrnShot_121017_192159.jpg WoWScrnShot_121017_192204.jpg WoWScrnShot_121017_192208.jpg WoWScrnShot_121017_192212.jpg WoWScrnShot_121017_192217.jpg WoWScrnShot_121017_192223.jpg WoWScrnShot_121017_192229.jpg WoWScrnShot_121017_192243.jpg WoWScrnShot_121017_192249.jpg WoWScrnShot_121017_192254.jpg WoWScrnShot_121017_192259.jpg WoWScrnShot_121017_192304.jpg WoWScrnShot_121017_192309.jpg WoWScrnShot_121017_192315.jpg WoWScrnShot_121017_192330.jpg WoWScrnShot_121017_192336.jpg WoWScrnShot_121017_192342.jpg WoWScrnShot_121017_192348.jpg WoWScrnShot_121314_152443.jpg|Ratchet WoWScrnShot_121314_170023.jpg|Hyjal WoWScrnShot_121314_170026.jpg|Hyjal WoWScrnShot_121314_170108.jpg|Hyjal WoWScrnShot_121314_170153.jpg|Winterspring - Darkwhisper Gorge WoWScrnShot_121314_170211.jpg|Winterspring - Darkwhisper Gorge WoWScrnShot_121314_170233.jpg|Winterspring - Darkwhisper Gorge WoWScrnShot_121314_170243.jpg|Winterspring - Darkwhisper Gorge WoWScrnShot_121314_170252.jpg|Winterspring - Frostwhisper Gorge WoWScrnShot_121314_170315.jpg|Winterspring - Frostwhisper Gorge WoWScrnShot_121314_170349.jpg|Winterspring WoWScrnShot_121314_170453.jpg|Winterspring - Winterfall Village WoWScrnShot_121314_171009.jpg|Felwood, jeho konec ještě bez Timbermaw Hold WoWScrnShot_121314_171018.jpg|Felwood, jeho konec ještě bez Timbermaw Hold WoWScrnShot_121314_171427.jpg|Felwood - Bloodvenom Post WoWScrnShot_121314_172716.jpg|Moonglade WoWScrnShot_121314_172818.jpg|Moonglade WoWScrnShot_121314_174106.jpg|Přechod do Ashenvale WoWScrnShot_121314_174239.jpg|The Crossroads WoWScrnShot_121314_174412.jpg|Northwatch Hold WoWScrnShot_121314_174633.jpg|Thunder Bluff WoWScrnShot_121314_175135.jpg|Razorfen Downs WoWScrnShot_121314_175731.jpg|Dustwallow Marsh WoWScrnShot_121314_180417.jpg|Gadgetzan WoWScrnShot_121314_180453.jpg|Steamwheedle Port WoWScrnShot_121314_181028.jpg|Ahn'Qiraj WoWScrnShot_121314_181343.jpg|Feralas WoWScrnShot_121314_181535.jpg|Desolace - Gelkis Village WoWScrnShot_121314_181621.jpg|Desolace - Maraudon WoWScrnShot_121314_181658.jpg|Desolace - Maraudon, hodně early verze WoWScrnShot_121314_181818.jpg|Desolace - Maraudon, hodně early verze WoWScrnShot_121314_183018.jpg|Ashenvale - Maestra's Post WoWScrnShot_121314_184319.jpg|Booty Bay WoWScrnShot_121314_184538.jpg|Gurubashi Arena - WMO i s podlahou WoWScrnShot_121314_184933.jpg|Zul'Gurub WoWScrnShot_121314_185119.jpg|Zul'Gurub WoWScrnShot_121314_185933.jpg|Stormwind WoWScrnShot_121314_190422.jpg|Blasted Lands - Dreadmaul Hold WoWScrnShot_121314_190445.jpg|Blasted Lands - Nethergarde Keep WoWScrnShot_121314_190857.jpg|Burning Steppes - Altar of Storms WoWScrnShot_121314_191006.jpg|Searing Gorge WoWScrnShot_121314_191607.jpg|Loch Modan - Mo'grosh Stronghold WoWScrnShot_121314_192602.jpg|Hillsbrad Foothills - Durnholde Keep WoWScrnShot_121314_193328.jpg|Undercity WoWScrnShot_121314_193709.jpg|Zavřené Scarlet Monastery WoWScrnShot_121314_194426.jpg|The Hinterlands - Revantusk Village WoWScrnShot_121314_234831.jpg|Old Outland WoWScrnShot_121314_234923.jpg|Old Outland WoWScrnShot_121314_235056.jpg|Old Outland WoWScrnShot_121414_102230.jpg|Blackwing Lair WoWScrnShot_121414_102400.jpg|Eastern Plaguelands WoWScrnShot 121017 185630.png WoWScrnShot 121017 185623.png WoWScrnShot 121017 185531.png WoWScrnShot 121017 185457.png WoWScrnShot 121017 185443.png WoWScrnShot 121017 185428.png WoWScrnShot 121017 185258.png WoWScrnShot_121017_185857.jpg WoWScrnShot_121017_190131.jpg WoWScrnShot_121017_190515.jpg WoWScrnShot_121017_190925.jpg WoWScrnShot_121017_190957.jpg WoWScrnShot_121017_191134.png WoWScrnShot_121017_191541.png WoWScrnShot_121017_192439.jpg WoWScrnShot_121017_192518.jpg WoWScrnShot_121017_193059.jpg WoWScrnShot_121017_193228.jpg WoWScrnShot_121017_193306.jpg WoWScrnShot_121017_193752.jpg WoWScrnShot_121017_194156.jpg WoWScrnShot_121017_194306.jpg WoWScrnShot_121017_194402.jpg WoWScrnShot_121017_194407.jpg WoWScrnShot_121017_195151.jpg WoWScrnShot_121017_195443.jpg WoWScrnShot_121017_195530.jpg WoWScrnShot_121017_195622.jpg WoWScrnShot_121017_195755.jpg WoWScrnShot_121017_195808.jpg WoWScrnShot_121017_200133.jpg WoWScrnShot_121017_194527.jpg Category:Klienty